


Quelling The Fear

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Future, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2008-06-22
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Abby and Tim take the twins to an amusement park for their birthday treat. Tim has to face one of his fears.





	Quelling The Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

“Please, Daddy.”

Tim swallowed hard. He could feel the ice creeping into his veins as he stared up at the ride the twins wanted to go on.

It really wasn’t that high; just high enough. Although he’d gotten better over the years, he was still phobic about heights. 

“You promised me and Benny could chose one ride."

"Benny and I." The correction came automatically.

Even the way Tommy rolled his eyes and repeated the words correctly failed to quell the ice inside Tim.

Abby slipped her hand into his. "I'll take them on my own," she said softly.

He was about to agree, when he realized this was _his_ family. This was Tommy and Benny's birthday, and he had promised. He _could_ do this.

He squeezed Abby's hand and shook his head. "No, Abby," he said. "We'll all go."

He managed to smile through his chill as the twins bounced happily.

A few minutes later they were up in the air and suddenly stopped. The ice began to form even more thickly as Tim glanced at Abby, but she was unconcerned and just smiled at him.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," Tommy cried, clutching his hand. "I want to go down. I don't like it, Daddy. I'm frightened."

Tim gathered his shaking and crying son into his arms and felt the ice begin to melt as he realized he _had_ to quell his own fear. He had to for Tommy's sake. "It's all right, Tommy. I'm here, Mommy's here and Benny's here; nothing's going to hurt you. Everything will be all right."

"Pppromise, Daddy?" 

"Yes, Tommy, I promise." Tim kissed the top of Tommy's head.

And it would be. Sure his phobia hadn't vanished completely, but he'd quelled the worst of it, and the family was together. Everything _would_ be all right.


End file.
